Catastérico
by Gekrepten
Summary: [Aomine/Kise] Aomine Daiki lleva una vida pacífica; entre noches de plácido trabajo y días de inermes sueños. AU, oneshot. Regalo para LycanZero. Resubido.


_**Este ha sido el regalo que en su momento me tocó hacer entrega a LycanZero, pero como no sé qué pasó en mi otra cuenta y se eliminó, he decidido rehacerlo y publicarlo en mi cuenta principal, solo para tener un mejor control de ella.** El fandom se siente muerto, pero yo tengo más ideas hoy que nunca. Bravo._

* * *

Aomine Daiki lleva una vida pacífica; entre noches de plácido trabajo y días de inermes sueños.

Los rayos del sol hieden su vida, repugnan su andar. ¿Por qué será que se acostumbró a andar entre graznidos de búhos y acunarse con cantares de gallos? La respuesta no la sabe, pero puede asegurar que esa época de juventud en que podía vivir _normalmente_ , era espléndida. Y sin embargo, tampoco se arrepiente de su estado veterano; ha aprendido a valorar con el tiempo tanto sus experiencias vividas como a aceptar los porvenires.

―No estás concentrado hoy.― Escucha tras de sí para encontrar a un modelo preocupado a sus espaldas, con los bocadillos de queso fungiendo como medicina para el estrés. Sonríe, tira el lienzo, e inicia uno nuevo del hombre que permanece inmóvil y desnudo, esperando por una respuesta que sabe no llegará. ―Espera, quiero ver qué tan mal he quedado.― Dice y le da alcance al retrato de sí mismo arrojado sin preocupación alguna cual vil perro a la calle. Kasamatsu Yukio no se anda por las ramas, y a pesar de que no se considere un narcisista, reconoce su propio atractivo, y admira la manera en que ese hombre logra darle forma, vida y color en unos cuantos trazos.

―Vaya, no tenía idea de que fuera tan deforme…

―Bueno, ahora la tienes.― Indicándole con la mano libre que vuelva a su posición, Aomine toma asiento una vez más. Su modelo también se prepara como fina estatua para cumplir con la labor de ser pulida hasta la imperfección. Ambos pareciesen dejar de respirar; no vaya a ser que el más mínimo movimiento les arruine el trabajo que ya se ha repetido, como mínimo, unas diecisiete veces.

Aomine reinicia el boceto; tallando el torso de su modelo, serpenteando entre los brazos y piernas, y culminando con su sexo al descubierto. Bosqueja cada vez más aprisa, bloqueando conscientemente el pensamiento de que Kasamatsu Yukio no es ni de lejos su modelo idóneo.

Ese puesto lo tiene asegurado cierto rubio estúpido desde hace varios años.

Tras unas buenas horas de permanecer inertes, cuando decide que ha sido suficiente para el pobre modelo, Aomine le agradece por acomodarse a su extravagante horario y sale del lugar rentado sin esperar siquiera por una contestación. Kasamatsu se reprende a sí mismo cuando se haya solo. ―Idiota…― Una y mil veces maldice no saber qué hacer para retener a Daiki al menos por esa noche, prediciendo ya el lugar al que acabará yendo.

* * *

 _Aomine avanza entre los matorrales que vieron a su relación florecer; en aquel primer beso accidental al rodar por una colina y aquellos no tan accidentales que le siguieron al aterrizaje._

 _Aomine, solo, como en un principio, recuerda quién ha sido; recuerda lo que ha logrado, lo que ha dejado y por lo que ha luchado; recuerda lo mucho que ha llorado y las tantas veces que se ha levantado._

 _Aomine vive de recuerdos._

Adentrándose en el bosque, reconoce una pequeña cabaña solitaria.

Apenas entrar, le recibe un perfecto suelo de madera, un aroma a pino peculiarmente familiar y un pavo recién hecho coronando el centro de la mesa. Aomine quisiera preguntarse desde cuándo es que no celebra la navidad, pero más importante es el por qué hay un pavo ahí donde se supone era su escondite secreto del mundo.

Queriendo poder deslindarse de la sensación de calidez que le produce el lugar, recita su mantra especial al silencio del lugar: "Maldito seas, maldito seas, maldito seas…"

Evitando el llanto que tantas veces le ha impedido continuar, Aomine toma sus cosas y se retira sin siquiera probar bocado del pavo que, misteriosamente, va desapareciendo conforme sus pasos se adentran en el bosque.

* * *

Vagabundeando, Daiki llega hasta un punto en que no puede permitirse avanzar más, dado que una desembocadura de ligera cascada le irrumpe el paso. ―Ah, bien…― Decidido a disfrutar del sonido acuoso que le taladra las memorias, se recuesta y toma su lienzo para por fin terminar aquello que, por más años que le ha invertido, sigue sin satisfacerle.

Ubicando la constelación más brillante, la que logra mortificarlo a niveles estratosféricos, sigue el trazo que ha dejado incompleto la noche anterior. Continúa, valiéndose de la luminosidad de una estrella que ha decidido brillar con mayor intensidad en aquella noche de luna nueva, aprovechándole para su obra en todos los sentidos posibles. Y, a pesar de que no ha puesto aquella brillante luminosa en su lienzo aún, decide plasmarla como agradecimiento por ser su segunda musa de dorados rayos.

Porque a Kise nadie le roba su puesto como modelo número uno de Daiki.

A punto de llegar al clímax de la concentración, Aomine descubre que su lienzo comienza a empaparse gracias a la humedad del lugar. ―No… ¡No ahora, joder! ¡No!― Intentando salvar su trabajo de las lágrimas furiosas de la cascada, Aomine Daiki cierra los ojos, esperando no tener que abrirlos nuevamente y poder olvidarlo todo…

Para poder olvidarse al fin de él…

* * *

 _―_ _Aominecchi, ¿ya es mi turno? ¿Ya sigo yo?― Era la cotidianeidad de Kise Ryota; el modelo que solía acosar a Daiki._

 _―_ _Sí, como sea, ya acabé con Yukio. Solo ponte ahí y no te muevas.―Fue el gatillo que disparó al rubio hacia el centro de las lámparas._

 _Aomine solía pensar que ese amateur del modelaje no podría mostrarle demasiado, por lo que su atención hacia él se veía limitada al trabajo profesional y siquiera una charla ocasional._

 _―_ _¿Así estoy bien?― Fue lo último que su mente captó antes de poder iniciar con su bosquejo del rubio que acababa de llegar allá adonde Daiki fungía como pintor personal._

 _Lo siguiente fueron manchas borrosas en la mente de Aomine, movimientos involuntarios y una obra maestra en menos de diez minutos. Kise, el Kise que llegaba brincoteando y parloteando todos los días solo para ofrecerle un café y una conversación a Aomine, era el mismo que en esos instantes destilaba un profesionalismo innato, un aura segura y una personalidad arrolladora. Si en ese momento le hubieran dicho que lideraba una compañía de importancia mundial, Aomine Daiki lo habría creído._

 _Y no fuera para menos._

 _Tras aquella revelación, los papeles se invirtieron y era ahora Daiki quien ofrecía cafés, conversaciones y sonrisas al azar que acabaron por enamorar al otro._

 _Y así sucedió._

 _Sin atreverse a una confesión, ambos se encontraron envueltos en un asfixiante amor que culminó con un accidente: un resbalón, un beso accidental. Sus detonantes._

* * *

Cual niño pequeño, Aomine comienza a ser vencido por el sueño que trae consigo la soledad.

Pero un destello le molesta incluso con los párpados fuertemente apretados, por lo que decide hacer caso de la señal que le atrae inevitablemente. ―Pero qué…― Con la vista clavada en el cielo, Aomine observa a una pequeña luz tomar forma sobre el lienzo que recién quedó estropeado, figurándose una persona que conoce demás.

―¿Kise…?

* * *

 _―_ _Esto no es un adiós, Aomine_ cchi _…― Retumba en la soledad de un bosque la voz del antiguo modelo Kise Ryota._

 _―_ _Cállate, si hablas se pondrá peor.― Susurra su pareja, restregándole las lágrimas que han ido a parar a su quijada._

 _El rubio se levanta, intentando no quejarse del profuso dolor que le ha dejado la herida en su pecho y dice en un hilo de voz:―¿Me puedes responder algo?_

 _Aomine, con el creciente susto de que todo termine así, asiente frenético y recuesta al rubio una vez más para que descanse. Kise le obsequia una sonrisa, cayendo en cuenta de que será esa la última que le entregue en vida. ―¿Te olvidarás de mí?_

 _Sin tiempo siquiera para negar, el último suspiro de vida se escapa de los labios de Kise para fundirse con el aliento hiposo de aquel que se ha quedado solo una vez más, con la luna y sus damitas como únicos testigos de su soledad._

* * *

El sonido de la cascada es acallado lentamente por una voz que aumenta su tono conforme se materializa su dueño. ―Aomine _cchi_ … Al final lo descubriste…

―Kise… Tú…― Abalanzándose contra el dueño de sus desvelos, Aomine intenta fundirse con su pareja con el afán de comprobar si todo es una mala jugada por parte de su corazón al extrañarle tanto.

―Creí que no lo lograrías a tiempo…― Tomando su mano, Kise comienza a elevarse de vuelta al firmamento.

Aomine, saliendo de su estupor, busca el sentido de todo aquello. Kise interrumpe su pensar. ―Vendrás conmigo; seremos un par de estrellas… Y podremos estar juntos otra vez…


End file.
